The Battle for All Worlds
by SuperVegeta678678
Summary: In a world of chaos, the last son of Goku, Son Nathan, faces the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Will he defeat him, or will he need support from other worlds?
1. The Beginning and What just happened?

Disclaimer: DBZ, Sailor Moon, Familiar of Zero, and Galaxy Angel or any of the characters are **NOT** owned by me, except for my fan made character, Nathan. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Galaxy Angel is owned by BROCCOLI.  
Notes: This fanfic takes place five years after the Kid Buu Saga (In DBZ Universe #350), after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia (In Sailor Moon's World), during the fight against Guiche (In Familiar of Zero's World), and after the fight against Eonia's forces, the Hell Hounds, and before the Black Moon destroys the Fargo defense colony (In Galaxy Angel's World)  
**This is my first fanfic****, so if you could spare a few seconds, or minutes, to tell me what you thought of this fanfic, and how I could improve my future fanfics, ****hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed making it!**

DBZ Universe #350  
On a planet called Earth, two men are fighting each other in the sky, with devastating force, causing the entire planet to rumble each time their punches and kicks connect. One of the men is called Son Nathan, the last son of Son Goku, and the last remaining Saiyan besides his opponent. The other man is named Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. They both glow with an aura, Nathan's is gold, while Broly's is a greenish gold. Nathan's hair is spiked up and golden and Broly's hair is spiked up and is greenish gold in color. "Wow, Broly, I'm impressed, I've never fought anyone as strong as you before." Nathan said looking at Broly. "What did you expect, from a true freak! HAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed. "It's time for us to stop holding back, agreed?" Nathan said seriously. "Very well." Broly said, and the two started to power up causing the entire planet to shake violently. The two finished powering up and dashed at each other, and after their punches met, a bright flash of white light enveloped them.

Familiar of Zero Dimension  
Meanwhile, in a different dimension, a seventeen year old boy named Saito Hiraga, is fighting against a noble named Guiche, rather, Saito is fighting Guiche's Bronze Valkyrie, and getting his butt kicked by the Valkyrie, until a bright flash of white light envelops the area. In front of the Valkyrie are two men, one with golden spiky hair, and one that was super bulky, and had greenish gold spiky hair.  
"What in the world? Where the heck are we? The last time I remember, I'm sure that Earth didn't have an academy for nobles." The golden haired man said, scratching his head. "This place means nothing to me, I will just destroy it like all the planets I did before!" The green haired man shouted, and flew up into the air inside a green orb of energy.

"This could be bad." The golden haired man said. "I would recommend you guys leave before he destroys us all." "Who are you?" Guiche asked. "That, I cannot tell, however, I can tell you this, if you don't get out of here, all of whatever training you did in magic will mean nothing." The golden haired man said. "How dare you say that to a noble! I would teach you a lesson, but I still have this commoner to deal with!" Guiche shouted and looked towards Saito. "I see, well, I guess you don't care about all the girls that are about to be killed by him." The golden haired man said looking toward the green haired man. "Pardon?" Guiche said. "I said, I guess you don't care about all the girls that are about to be killed by this guy." The golden haired man said now looking at Guiche with his intimidating blue eyes. "Very well, you win this time, commoner, but next time I won't give up so easily." Guiche said, and all the students left except, Saito, and Louise stayed behind.

"You two should go with them as well." The golden haired man said looking back at the green haired man, who was powering up. The two left, following the other students, and the golden haired man powered up causing the ground to rumble. His hair spiked up even more, his aura grew bigger, and it had sparks of bio-electricity in it. The green haired man did the same thing, and the two once again charged at each other, and their punches and kicks made contact with each other, then the two used their most powerful punches, and they met each other, causing a bright flash of white light to envelop them again. They could no longer be seen by the students, and all of them had the same question in their mind. _What just happened?_


	2. Broly, A Super Saiyan 3!

Disclaimer: DBZ, Sailor Moon, Familiar of Zero, and Galaxy Angel or any of the characters are **NOT** owned by me, except for my fan made character, Nathan. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Galaxy Angel is owned by BROCCOLI.  
Notes: This fanfic takes place five years after the Kid Buu Saga (In DBZ Universe #350), after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia (In Sailor Moon's World), during the fight against Guiche (In Familiar of Zero's World), and after the fight against Eonia's forces, the Hell Hounds, and before the Black Moon destroys the Fargo defense colony (In Galaxy Angel's World)

Sailor Moon Dimension  
Meanwhile, on in another dimension on a different earth than before, a group of girls, called the Sailor Senshi, are fighting a few youma, when a bright flash of white light envelops the area, and the youma got destroyed by the light. "What's going on Sailor Pluto?" Asked a girl with two long blond ponytails, wearing a sailor fuku asked. "Two beings from another world have broken through the Time Space Door. I'm not sure if they're evil or not, but whoever they are, they are very strong." Sailor Pluto said. "I say we attack them both. They shouldn't be here in the first place." A tomboyish girl, with short tan hair and wearing the same sailor fuku as the other girl. "No, they are too strong, they both probably could destroy this planet two billion times, and still not be tired." Sailor Pluto said. "How could they be that strong?" The tomboyish girl asked. "I don't know Uranus, but I do know this, we don't stand a chance against them, even with Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn." Sailor Pluto said.

"Wow, Broly I'm impressed, you're even stronger than the last time I faced you." A voice said in the light. "But, I won't let you get away with killing innocent people!" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Another voice laughed, and then the Sailor Senshi could hear fighting inside of the light, and then two figures jumped out of the light, one was a man with spiky golden hair, and had a golden aura, that had sparks of electricity in it, and the other was a man with spiky green hair, and had a greenish golden aura, that also had sparks of electricity in it. The man with golden hair suddenly looked around confused. "Huh? That's odd, I thought we were at a school for nobles." The man with golden hair scratched his head in confusion. He then noticed the Sailor Senshi, and he became even more confused. "Girls with sailor fukus? Where in the world am I?" The man with golden hair asked looking around before setting his eyes on the green haired man, and getting into a fighting pose. "Yes..getting stronger, much stronger..ARGHHHHHHHH!" The green haired man screamed powering up with a green orb of energy. "No way!" The golden haired man shouted. Broly's hair grew down to his waist, his eyebrows were no longer visible, and his aura was now a robust greenish gold, with more frequent sparks of electricity in his aura.

"Incredible...Broly..you're a Super Saiyan 3.." The golden haired man said shocked. "I'll make you suffer before you die." Broly said. "AHHHHHHHH!" The golden haired man powered up, causing his hair to spike up even more, his aura grew bigger in size with more frequent sparks of electricity, and his skin had an unearthly hue to it; it shone with a similar hue as his flaring aura. His eyes were an even brighter blue than before. Broly fired a giant green energy ball at the golden haired man, and it hit, causing a huge flash of green light to glow the area, before disappearing and where the golden haired man was, was a huge smoke cloud. The golden haired man dashed out of the smoke cloud, kicked Broly causing him to move a small bit, then he punched him in the chest, and the two started fighting and a white light appeared where their punches and kicks met, causing the ground to shake. Civilians were watching the fight with awe and fear, while the Sailor Senshi watched the fight in shock. Broly then punched the golden haired man in the chest, causing him to puke out blood, and then Broly blasted him point blank, causing the golden haired man to turn back to normal.

"He needs help!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran towards the injured man. "No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto shouted. Broly turned to look at Sailor Moon, then held out his hand and fired a giant green energy ball at Sailor Moon. Just before Sailor Moon was hit by the energy ball, she was pushed out of the way, and the last thing she saw was the man that had golden hair, getting hit by the energy ball, and sent flying back. "Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" The other girls asked running toward her. "Yeah, I'm fine, but he isn't." Sailor Moon said looking at the even more injured man. "Garbage start to finish, that is what he is, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed. "Sailor Saturn, can you heal him?" Sailor Neptune asked. "I can try." Sailor Saturn said, and put her scythe over the man, he glowed purple for a few moments, before he stopped glowing, and all of his wounds were healed.

The man got up and looked at himself before turning to the girls. "Thanks, I needed that, but who are you girls?" The man asked. "We don't have time for formalities." Sailor Uranus said sharply looking at the man with eyes of distrust. "I guess you're right, but I would recommend you girls leave, Broly is alot stronger than any of the threats you've faced in the past." The man said looking at Broly. "You're still going to fight him?" Sailor Moon asked. "I have to, if I don't, all of these worlds will be destroyed by this monster, I can't let that happen." The man said, and transformed back into the form he was in before. The man then dashed toward Broly, and the two once again punched and kicked each other hard before the man fired a giant blue energy ball at Broly. The energy ball hit, and the man continued to pelt Broly with energy blasts, making a huge smoke cloud where Broly was. The man stopped, and then Broly came out of the smoke cloud, punched the man in the chest, and then kicked him into a building, causing the building to collapse on him.

"This guy is unbelievable, how can he be this strong?" Sailor Uranus asked. "I don't know? Mercury, can you find this guy's weakness?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm trying, but it seems he doesn't have a major weakness, he may not even have a weakness that we can exploit." Mercury said tapping buttons on her mini computer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed as the sky flashed with lightning, buildings crumbled, the ground shook violently, and street lights broke. "What's going on?" Sailor Venus shouted. "Where is that coming from?" "It's coming from the building where Broly sent that guy into." Mercury said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice continued to scream, and from the building the man was sent into, it exploded in a violent golden explosion, and it revealed the man with long golden hair down to his waist, his eyebrows were no longer visible, his blue eyes had noticeable black pupils, and his aura was a robust golden color, with frequent sparks of electricity in it.

"A battle between two Super Saiyan threes, I can't wait." The man said, dashed toward Broly, and punched him in the chest, causing Broly to puke out a little bit of blood, followed by a kick into the ground, causing the ground to shake. The man landed on the ground in front of the hole where Broly was sent to. Broly came out of the hole, and the two once again, punched and kicked each other causing shock waves to ring out, and each time, the planet shook. The man then punched Broly hard in the chest, opened his hand, charged an energy blast, and fired it, causing Broly to fly back far. Broly stopped himself just before he crashed into a building, and then started powering up.

"What? He's still got more power?" Sailor Pluto shouted. '_This is just great. I've used all the moves I have, Broly still has more power, and I'm so exhausted from being Super Saiyan 3 for a long period of time.' _The man thought as he panted in exhaustion."Kakarot!" Broly shouted, and dashed at the man, and punched him in the chest, followed by a knee to the side causing him to land in front of the Sailor Senshi, and then Broly fired a giant green energy ball at the man. "**KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!**" The man shouted, he gained a red aura, stood up, held his hands, caught the energy ball, and kicked it back at Broly. The man lost the red aura, and he reverted back to normal as the energy ball hit Broly. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have to give you one thing that was a good move, a good move to cause everyone on this planet to die!" Broly laughed. '_I have to get him out of this world, before he decides to destroy it! Wait, every time we fight at high powers, we get warped to somewhere else, that's it!_' The man thought and transformed back into a Super Saiyan 2.

"He's still planning on fighting him? Doesn't he see that this is hopeless?" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Let's go Broly!" The man shouted and dashed toward Broly. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed and dashed toward the man. '_I have to time this just right, if I don't this world and all other worlds will be destroyed_.' The man thought as he dashed toward Broly. They both pulled back their fists when they got close to each other, they then threw their fists at each other, and the fists meet each other, causing a huge flash of white light to envelop the area, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light vanished the man and Broly were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they go, Sailor Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked. "I don't know Sailor Moon, but I do know what they did, they accidentally opened a hole to a different world than ours, and they got sent into it because of their huge powers." Sailor Pluto explained. "I hope that guy will be okay." Sailor Moon said quietly.


	3. The Last Hope for All Worlds

Disclaimer: DBZ, Sailor Moon, Familiar of Zero, and Galaxy Angel or any of the characters are **NOT** owned by me, except for my fan made character, Nathan. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Galaxy Angel is owned by BROCCOLI.  
Notes: This fanfic takes place five years after the Kid Buu Saga (In DBZ Universe #350), after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia (In Sailor Moon's World), during the fight against Guiche (In Familiar of Zero's World), and after the fight against Eonia's forces, the Hell Hounds, and before the Black Moon destroys the Fargo defense colony (In Galaxy Angel's World)

Galaxy Angel Dimension

In another dimension, another group of girls named the Moon Angel Wing, finished battling against Eonia Transvaal's troops, and the Hell Hounds, when the Black Moon fires a powerful energy beam that heads toward the Fargo defense colony, when the beam hits something else, and a bright flash of white light comes where the beam hit. Out of the bright light, two men came out, one had golden spiky hair, and the the other had long green hair that went down to his waist, and was very bulky. "What in the world? Now, we are in space, great, just great." The golden haired man said. The golden haired man noticed the Black Moon and looked at it in confusion. "What in the world is that thing? It looks like a giant space station or something." The green haired man fired a giant green energy ball at the Black Moon, and it completely destroyed it. "Well, there goes whatever that thing was." The golden haired man said, and turned to the green haired man. The green haired man then fired multiple energy balls at five ships, called Emblem Frames, which happened to be the Moon Angel Wing. The golden haired man disappeared and reappeared in front of the Moon Angel Wing, and deflected all the energy balls away from them, and in the process, destroyed more of Eonia's troops. '_Whoever these people are, I hope they know when to leave, because if they don't, they will just be destroyed like all the planets that he destroyed._' The golden haired man thought, not knowing that one of the Moon Angel Wing was telepathic.

The green haired man turned to the Fargo defense colony, held out his hand and fired a giant green energy ball at it, blowing it up to smithereens. '_NO! All those innocent people!'_ The golden haired thought. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The green haired man laughed. '_He may have killed everyone on my planet and many others, but doing this...he's gone too far!'_ The golden haired man shouted in his mind, and started powering up, causing the asteroids to fly around, and space to shake violently. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The golden haired man screamed, his hair went down to his waist, and in a gigantic flash of golden light, the Moon Angel Wing was sent flying back along with the Hell Hounds, and the Elisor, the ship where the Moon Angel Wing live in, was sent back a bit as well. The green haired man's eyes widened, as he saw the golden haired man once again with hair down to his waist, a robust golden aura, with frequent sparks of electricity in it, his blue eyes again had noticeable black pupils, and the golden haired man stared at the green haired man with eyes of anger, and sorrow. "You will pay for what you did to all of those innocent people!" The golden haired man shouted, and dashed toward the green haired man with speeds unseen by the Moon Angel Wing and the Hell Hounds.

The green haired man then fired multiple green energy balls at the golden haired man, but they were all deflected away into more of Eonia's men, and then the golden haired man elbowed the green haired man hard, sending him flying into one of the stray pieces of the Black Moon. The green haired man dashed toward the golden haired man and punched him in the face, but did nothing, and the golden haired man kicked him hard sending him flying toward the destroyed Fargo defense colony. The green haired man stopped himself before he crashed into the destroyed Fargo defense colony and once again, dashed toward the golden haired man. The green haired man attempted to punch the golden haired man, but the golden haired dodged the punch, and sent a punch of his own, sending the green haired man toward the Elisor. The golden haired man dashed past the green haired man, stopped in front of the bridge of the Elisor, cupped his hands to his side, and charged energy in his cupped hands. "**KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" The golden haired man shouted, sent his cupped hands forward, and fired a giant, powerful, and blue energy beam at the green haired man. The green haired man stopped, crossed his arms, and defended from the attack, but he was overwhelmed by the beam, and sent flying past the Moon Angel Wing, and into another piece of the Black Moon.

Back in the Familiar of Zero Dimension  
"Alright! Show that psychopath who's boss, golden haired man!" Guiche shouted, watching the fight along with everyone else on Headmaster Osmond's crystal orb. "How in the world are those two breathing in space?" Saito asked. "Who cares? This fight is beyond what I've ever seen before!" Guiche shouted excited. "Yeah, says the guy who called the golden haired man a commoner, when he is way stronger than you." Saito teased. "Oh, be quiet commoner, you're lucky he showed up, because if he didn't you would be dead right now." Guiche said, and went back to watching the fight on the crystal orb. The crystal orb then shook violently when they could see the golden haired man elbow the green haired man hard, sending him flying toward an asteroid. "Man, his blows are so strong it's like we can feel the power of them from the crystal orb." Saito said in awe. "Hmm...something seems wrong." Osmond said rubbing his beard. "Huh? What's wrong Headmaster?" Louise asked. "It's like the golden haired man is getting weaker somehow." Osmond answered. "That last blow was weaker than the one before, the last one nearly knocked the crystal orb off the desk. It's like he is...oh no!" "What is it Headmaster?" Kirche asked. "He is suffering from fatigue, this form of his must drain a lot of energy from him, and it's getting too much for him to handle!" Osmond explained. The crystal orb shook again but this time not because the golden haired man hit the green haired man, it was the opposite. The golden haired man was sent flying into an asteroid, and then the green haired man fired a giant green energy ball at him, and it hit causing the crystal orb to glow green and shake violently. The crystal orb stopped shaking and the golden haired man no longer had golden hair, he was back in his normal state, covered in blood. "What? How did that happen?" Guiche shouted. "Didn't you hear what Headmaster Osmond said, Guiche? That form he was in was too much for him, and the green haired man took advantage of that." Kirche said annoyed that she had to explain. "Why doesn't the green haired man get tired though? He is in the same form right?" Louise asked. "Maybe his form is different maybe he can stay in that form as long as he wants, and doesn't get tired." Osmond concluded. "How in the world is that guy going to compete with that?" Guiche asked. "I don't know Guiche, but what I do know, if this guy doesn't stop him, then every world will be destroyed! There is no way that we could stand up to that much power, that man is the last hope of all worlds." Osmond said.

Back in the Sailor Moon Dimension  
_Earlier, just a few minutes after the two fighters left their world._  
"Sailor Pluto? Are you sure that you can show us the fight between those two guys?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes, I should be able to show you with my staff, but because their intense fighting, I'm not sure if it will last for very long." Sailor Pluto answered, the crystal on top of her staff glowed, and a projection of the fight appeared. The golden haired man once again had long hair, and was defeating the green haired man with ease. "Wow, he seems stronger than he was before, I wonder why?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Then the girls saw a planet that looked like it was about to explode. "What? How did that happen?" Sailor Venus shouted. "I'm guessing that one of those two did it." Sailor Uranus said with her arms crossed. "You are right Uranus, the green haired man destroyed it, and made the golden haired man angry, causing him to transform again, and to be able to easily defeat the green haired man." Sailor Pluto explained. Then they see the golden haired man elbow the green haired man toward an asteroid. "He's just like Sailor Moon, defending people from evil." Sailor Chibi Moon said happily. "Yeah, except he is fighting someone who could destroy entire planets." Sailor Venus agreed. "Something seemed wrong with that last attack, it seemed...weaker." Sailor Saturn suddenly said. "Yes, I have to agree with you Sailor Saturn, it seemed weaker than the last few attacks were." Sailor Pluto agreed. "I think he's getting fatigued, this form must expel a lot of energy, and it's getting too much for him to handle." Sailor Mercury said pressing buttons on her mini computer. Then the girls could see the golden haired man getting hit by the green haired man into an asteroid, then the green haired man fired a giant green energy ball, and it hit, causing the crystal on Pluto's staff to glow green, before stopping and showing a projection of the man back in his normal state covered in blood. All the girls looked at the image shocked, and Sailor Moon fainted. "Sailor Moon!" The other girls shouted and tried to wake her up.


	4. The Awakening, Ending, and Power Levels

Disclaimer: DBZ, Sailor Moon, Familiar of Zero, and Galaxy Angel or any of the characters are **NOT** owned by me, except for my fan made character, Nathan. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Galaxy Angel is owned by BROCCOLI.  
Notes: This fanfic takes place five years after the Kid Buu Saga (In DBZ Universe #350), after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia (In Sailor Moon's World), during the fight against Guiche (In Familiar of Zero's World), and after the fight against Eonia's forces, the Hell Hounds, and before the Black Moon destroys the Fargo defense colony (In Galaxy Angel's World)

Back in the Galaxy Angel Dimension  
'_Ugh...I feel like I was just ran over by five million semi trucks..._' Nathan thought as he tried to move. '_I can't move, I'm too weak.'_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know what's funny? This is the way your father looked before he died! Your final hour has arrived, Kakarot's son!" Broly laughed. '_Dad, I'm sorry, I was too weak to defeat him, Vegeta was right, I am a failure to all Saiyans.'_ Nathan thought as he closed his eyes ready to face death. "You can't give up now! You have to defeat him for all people still alive!" A voice shouted in his head. "Huh? Who said that?" Nathan asked. "My name is Guiche, don't you forget it! Now, defeat that psychopath with all the power you have!" The voice shouted. "Yeah! Defeat that guy so all worlds can rest in peace!" A girl voice shouted. "Louise! You're taking my spotlight!" Guiche shouted. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Important Pants! Anyways, we will be supporting you, even though we don't know you very much, we all know that you're good! Now, take our power, and teach that guy a lesson!" Louise shouted, as many different colored orbs of energy came out of nowhere, and combined with Nathan. "We will support you too!" Many girl voices shouted. "Huh? Who said that?" Nathan asked. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and with our powers, you will be able to defeat him, now take our powers, and protect all of the worlds out there!" The Sailor Senshi shouted, and more colored energy orbs came out of nowhere and combined with Nathan. Many more energy orbs appeared, and started combining with Nathan, from every world in existence. Suddenly a giant golden light enveloped the area. "Where is he getting all of this energy?" Broly asked shocked. "Your final hour has arrived!" Nathan shouted, with his glowing golden hair, and a rainbow aura around him, that had frequent sparks of electricity in it. Broly looked at Nathan in shock, then Nathan dashed toward Broly, and punched him through the chest, causing Broly to explode. "KAKAROT!" Broly screamed as he exploded into nothingness. "Thank you...thank you everyone of every world...now may all worlds live in peace." Nathan said as everyone in their respective worlds cheered.

**To Be Continued!**

**Power Levels**  
DBZ Universe # 350  
Son Nathan- 20,750,000,000  
Nathan (Max)- 41,500,000,000  
Broly- 13,500,000,000  
Broly (Max)- 27,000,000,000  
MPSSJ Nathan- 2,075,000,000,000  
LSSJ Broly- 2,025,000,000,000  
Familiar of Zero Dimension  
Saito- 4  
Louise- 15  
Siesta- 3  
Kirche- 25  
Tabitha- 75  
Guiche- 50  
Bronze Valkyrie- 20  
SSJ2 Nathan- 20,750,000,000,000  
LSSJ2 Broly- 20,250,000,000,000  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
Sailor Moon- 5,500,000  
Sailor Chibi Moon- 3,000,000  
Sailor Mercury- 3,250,000  
Sailor Mars- 3,750,000  
Sailor Jupiter- 5,150,000  
Sailor Venus- 4,500,000  
Sailor Uranus- 5,250,000  
Sailor Neptune- 5,200,000  
Sailor Pluto- 5,350,000  
Sailor Saturn- 3,500,000,000  
Super Sailor Moon- 5,500,000,000  
LSSJ3 Broly- 60,750,000,000,000  
MPSSJ2 Nathan- 41,500,000,000,000  
Nathan (Zenkai)- 45,000,000,000  
MPSSJ2 Nathan- 45,000,000,000,000  
SSJ3 Nathan- 67,500,000,000,000  
LSSJ3 Broly (Max)- 121,500,000,000,000  
SSJ3 Nathan (Tired)- 15,000,000,000,000  
SSJ3 Nathan (Kaioken x 3)- 45,000,000,000,000  
Nathan (Exhausted)- 15,000,000,000  
MPSSJ2 Nathan- 7,500,000,000,000  
Galaxy Angel Dimension  
Black Moon Beam- 150,000  
Lucky Star- 12,500  
Kung-Fu Fighter- 13,500  
Trick Master- 12,000  
Happy Trigger- 14,000  
Harvester- 11,750  
Nathan (Angry)- 125,000,000,000  
SSJ3 Nathan- 187,500,000,000,000  
SSJ3 Nathan (Fatigued)- 115,000,000,000,000  
Nathan (Fatigued, and Greatly Injured)- 25  
Nathan (Energy From all Worlds)- 120,000,000,000,000  
MPSSJ Nathan- 6,000,000,000,000,000


End file.
